<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新的上司是个好人 06 by minki1492</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574334">新的上司是个好人 06</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minki1492/pseuds/minki1492'>minki1492</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>strangers from hell, 他人即地狱, 祖宗 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minki1492/pseuds/minki1492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>此章依旧是R18G. 后果自负。<br/>我有常识，耽美就是fantasy，是梦幻世界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新的上司是个好人 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尹宗佑上着班，外面天气尚好，只听到键盘声和打电话的声音，这一切看起来和其他的任何日子都没有什么不同。</p><p>若不是经历了那个疯狂的夜晚，尹宗佑甚至以为那只是一个梦。</p><p>那天在宾馆里，他们做了一整天，到后来他已经累的昏了过去，醒来时身体已经被清理干净了，但徐文祖却已经不再了。</p><p>他时不时回头看一眼徐文祖，徐文祖看起来依旧优雅冷静，他在上班的时候会戴眼镜，但那天他是裸眼的。</p><p>难道我还是在做梦……？尹宗佑一边泡着咖啡一边思考，他老有一种精神和肉体剥离开来的感觉，那天之后他感觉徐文祖的东西还在自己的体内，这种感觉伴随了他很久，那不会是他的臆想；但是今天看到文质彬彬的徐文祖又让他无法和那个疯狂的杀人魔联系起来。</p><p>他的大脑异常冷静，但心却激动的不行。</p><p>“宗佑啊，想什么呢？”</p><p>闵惠英看到站在茶水台边发呆的尹宗佑，她在实习阶段就注意他了，样貌干净、沉默寡言的尹宗佑在女职员中一直是话题之一，而且还有部分有男性嗜好的人也表示过自己肮脏的想法。闵惠英是个识时务的人，知道如何协调好人际关系，所以她在尹宗佑被不怀好意的人欺负的时候会适时地解围，因而公司里的人对她评价都很好，毕竟她这样优秀的人如果还是个好人，这种形象在社会上不要混的太好。</p><p>“啊？没有，我发呆呢。” </p><p>尹宗佑还是很提防我呢，闵惠英想，不管她怎么做，尹宗佑都总是和每个人都保持距离的相处，眼镜男说他是因为心理自卑才会这样，闵惠英同意一半，不过还有一半的原因，她还没琢磨出来。</p><p>尹宗佑端起咖啡，见他准备离开，闵惠英急忙开启一个话题，“话说xxx还是没来上班呢，他这都几天了？不会是出事了吧？” </p><p>尹宗佑顿了一下。她在说眼镜男，对，眼镜男失踪了，不，是被杀死了，被他用乱刀砍死的。尹宗佑感觉刚才还处在分离状态的肉体和精神慢慢合上了——那一切都是真的啊。</p><p>总算有了实感了。</p><p>“宗佑？怎么了？为什么在笑？” </p><p>“啊，对不起，只是想起一些事。啊，对呢……他是不是出事了呢。”</p><p>目送尹宗佑离开，闵惠英松了一口气，尹宗佑刚才那一抹笑让她毛骨悚然，她有一种直觉，尹宗佑可能知道些什么。</p><p>尹宗佑回到座位上，他忍不住地笑，是真的是真的，他干掉那个垃圾眼镜男了！还和徐部长…… 想着他感觉下身发热，呼吸也粗重了起来，</p><p>啊……不行啊，现在不行……</p><p>尹宗佑拼命地压制住自己的欲望，总算是把工作做完了。下班后徐文祖敲了敲他的桌子，问他一起吃饭，尹宗佑立刻答应了。</p><p>“亲爱的怎么不吃呢？不喜欢这种肉吗？”</p><p>“啊，没有，很好吃。” 吃饭的时候尹宗佑总是看着徐文祖发呆，举着筷子就是不吃，徐文祖看着哭笑不得，“亲爱的看来太累了呀。”</p><p>怎么回事？为什么徐文祖表现的这么自然，尹宗佑又开始不安起来，他们确实是一起杀了人还上了床吧？是吧？</p><p>在回去的路上，尹宗佑用微醺的脑子还在琢磨，完美没有注意到他们走进了一个没有人的小巷子里。</p><p>徐文祖停下脚步，“亲爱的。”</p><p>“？嗯嗯？！” 他还没来得及反应就被抱紧一个高大的怀抱里，嘴唇上温热的感觉，徐文祖在吻他。</p><p>他马上搂住徐文祖的脖子，垫着脚努力回应这个吻，他的心跳的很快， 那种不安的感觉已经烟消云散，嘴里扫动的舌头和缺氧的感觉在告诉他，徐文祖那晚确实抱了他，他们有了灵肉的结合。</p><p>“啊哈啊……” 一吻结束，尹宗佑的脑袋晕乎乎的，嘴唇上还残留这不知是谁的唾液，徐文祖笑笑，大拇指抹掉了他嘴角的唾液，捧住他的小脸。</p><p>“亲爱的今天一整天都在勾引我，我忍得好辛苦呢。”</p><p>“我……？我没有……啊嗯嗯！！”</p><p>徐文祖的手伸进他的裤子，手指直接插进他的后穴，那里还记得徐文祖的手指，回应般地吸着他的手指。</p><p>“上班的时候那么饥渴地偷看我，还在椅子上发情还说不是？我看到亲爱的小小的身体在椅子上扭来扭去，恨不得把你拉到厕所里操个够呢。”</p><p>“啊……” 他都注意到了……，尹宗佑开心起来，酒精和缺氧而变得迷糊的大脑让他看起来有点傻乎乎的，他笑着说“太好了，部长也想操我。”</p><p>在那之后他们像热恋中的情侣一样，一起吃饭，散步，在公司楼道里热吻，尹宗佑被徐文祖精湛的吻技弄得欲火焚身，当他想要更多的时候都会被徐文祖温柔制止，摸一把头发说，“亲爱的，该回去了哦。” 就留他一个人努力平息欲火。</p><p>可他知道徐文祖很想要他，因为每次下班之后他们做爱的时候徐文祖都会操的特别狠，尹宗佑心生一计，舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>这天尹宗佑的同期群里说晚上一起聚餐，其实就是想八卦一下公司里的事，特别是眼镜男忽然失踪的事情，尹宗佑设置了静音没有看到，下班之后他们都加了会儿班，他们这个区域就剩下他们俩了，于是尹宗佑大胆了起来，坐到了徐文祖腿上。</p><p>徐文祖抬头看了看他，温柔地说，“怎么了亲爱的？”</p><p>他当然知道尹宗佑想做什么，尹宗佑看自己的眼神从之前的清澈变的充满欲望，好几次在办公室里都要把持不住，他知道这只看似人畜无害的小白兔已经迫不及待地想要挨操，但他就是要看看尹宗佑会做什么。</p><p>“部长……”尹宗佑舔了舔嘴唇，他似乎很渴，长着丰满的嘴唇哀求道，“吻我。”</p><p>两人就在办公椅上相拥着激吻，徐文祖在他身上摸索着，而尹宗佑下意识地把胸部挺向他，他们在狭窄的空间里剧烈地动作，弄得椅子嘎吱嘎吱响。</p><p>“嗯，亲爱的这么想要吗？”</p><p>“嗯嗯……想啊，我想要部长在这儿操我……”</p><p>“真是只色兔子。” </p><p>就当徐文祖打算把尹宗佑压倒办公桌的时候，不远处传来了脚步声，吓得尹宗佑清醒一大半，惊慌地看着徐文祖，明明刚才还那么热情呢，徐文祖觉得好笑做了个“嘘”的手势，便顺势让尹宗佑躲在桌子下。</p><p>“徐部长好，我来找宗佑。” </p><p>闵惠英说，明明是新人却有一种很强势的感觉，面对领导也是充满自信是她被看重的原因之一，徐文祖看了眼委屈巴巴地躲在桌子下的小兔子，微笑着说，</p><p>“你找他有事？我帮你转达吧。”</p><p>“啊，不用劳烦部长。我们今天同期聚餐，在群里也说了，宗佑没回，我就来问问。” </p><p>“那他可能没看到，宗佑已经下班了。”</p><p>尹宗佑躲在桌子底下难耐极了，心里咒骂这死女人快点走啊!他现在想要的不得了，他鬼使神差地解开摆在眼前的徐文祖的裤链，掏出半勃的性器含进嘴里，他从未做过这种事，就当他是脑子被性欲烧坏了也好，淫荡也好，他也顾不得了，只想快点做爱。</p><p>徐文祖被突如其来的刺激激得抖了一下，闵惠英疑惑地说“部长您还好吗？” ，徐文祖佯装淡定地笑笑，“我没事，时间不早了，你也快下班吧。祝你们聚餐愉快。” </p><p>闵惠英瞥了一眼尹宗佑桌子上的手机，又看了眼徐文祖，她还想说些什么，但是看到徐文祖的笑脸，直觉告诉她不能再追问了，便鞠了一躬离开了。</p><p>总算得到解放的尹宗佑像是没奶吃的婴儿一样，用舌头在徐文祖的性器上打着圈地舔，性器已经完全勃起，他的小嘴无法含住整根，便改成侧舔柱身，暴起的筋，咸腥的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，但此刻这些全都成了春药，让尹宗佑的后穴不住地收缩着。</p><p>“亲爱的……可真是太会磨人了。”</p><p>徐文祖把他从桌下拉了出来，抱上腿，裤腿上传来一丝温热，原来小色兔的后面都开始流淫水了，徐文祖直接3根手指插进去，激得尹宗佑一阵阵娇喘，尹宗佑尚存的一丝理智让他吻住了徐文祖以免叫出更多淫荡的声音，他的屁股抖得厉害，看来光是插入手指就让他高潮了。</p><p>“呜呜————” 他的叫床声被徐文祖吃了进去，他整个人像一条打上来的鱼，一抖一抖的，徐文祖放开他的唇，尹宗佑立刻开始大口喘气。</p><p>“看来亲爱的小穴已经准备好了呢。”</p><p>“唔，我自己扩张过了，这样……随时都能做……啊啊啊啊！！！” </p><p>徐文祖一插到底让尹宗佑一下子又丢了，前面在完全没有碰触的情况下射了精，后穴的剧烈收缩让徐文祖的性器又硬了一圈，他呼吸沉重，握住尹宗佑的腰就用力往下压同时往上挺腰。</p><p>刚高潮过的内壁敏感的不行，经不起这样被蹂躏，尹宗佑像触了电一般想要逃走，却一次次被大魔王抓回来操。</p><p>“啊……啊啊啊……文祖、慢、慢点啊啊啊——！！” </p><p>“亲爱的就会说谎，咬着我不放呢。” </p><p>尹宗佑眼泪流了一脸，一直张着嘴淫叫，口水也滴滴答答滴了徐文祖一身，徐文祖吻去他的眼泪，像安慰孩子般拍拍他的背。</p><p>“亲爱的真是太可爱了。” </p><p>在二人又一次高潮过后，尹宗佑喘着粗气说，“我们，这样是可以的，对吧？”</p><p>徐文祖温柔地帮他擦汗，说，“当然，我们说了算。” </p><p>“嘿嘿……” 尹宗佑的小穴还塞着徐文祖的性器，他轻轻地在夹着那根东西在他身上晃，惹得徐文祖呼气又粗了一倍。</p><p>“呼……，别担心，我和亲爱的，会一直在一起的。”</p><p>tbc-</p><p>码字好累啊……哎，要是一个字一块钱的话，我就要高呼知识就是力量了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>